Cygnus Olor
by TheNineMuses
Summary: This love will burn my soul, but I'll gladly burn. We are a match made in Tartarus and this love will burn my soul but I'll gladly burn. For I love you and will until my soul is no more.
1. Prologue

**Cygnus Olor**

Prologue

* * *

"Once you had put the pieces back together, even though you may look intact, you were never quite the same as you'd been before the fall."

― Jodi Picoult

It wasn't a dark and stormy night and for some reason this was really pissing Thalia off.

The warmth clung to her pale skin like plastic wrap. Tonight, her senses were sharp. She could feel everything. Hear, smell, even taste it all on this summer's eve.A breeze continuously blew wisps of her dark hair into eyes, blocking her sight. This annoyed her. She had to lay her eyes on Los Angeles or what was left of it was utterly deserted. Not a building stood. Not even a mere blade of grass grew. Where had all the people gone?

It was remarkable, really, how they had managed to destroy the city in its entirety. Such was the way of the gods; the way of the universe.

Thalia gripped the wheel of the Jeep tighter and pressed the gas pedal harder in response. She had to see were the places she and Hades had frequented? Where was that insufferable jazz lounge he had taken her long ago? Her one desire was to behold this city, even the buildings she hadn't remotely cared for. They were all incredibly precious to her now.

_Where is he?_ Thalia thought_. What a fool I had been. He was gone. He was merely a dream- and I knew it, now, to be simply a dream. _

The intoxicating scent of roses infiltrated her nose. Thalia had never grown used to it; had never grown used to_ her_. Thalia had always been stubborn, though she seldom admitted it.

"Was it worth it, my dear?"

"Was what worth it?" Thalia snapped. She knew fully well what they were discussing.

"Everything."

Thalia scoffed and shook her head, "No."

"Darling, do not lie to me. Of all the immortals, do not lie to _me_. I know you best. I know what lies within your _heart_. "

"Leave me alone." Thalia took a sip from a bottle of Grey Goose. She could not help but smirk a little in the irony of her choice in beverage. A little smirk for all the ironies of the night. All the ironies of her life. Of the _world_.


	2. Chapter One

**AN**: It's short but I had to put something out there. Many thanks to** FateAndThread**, who has been a fantastic help! I'm currently on the search for a critical** beta-reader**; if you're interested PM me or mention it in a review. I've messaged a few but I'm still waiting for a response. Please **review**!

* * *

**Cygnus Olor**

Chapter One

Nico

* * *

"No."

"No?"

"No. Just…no."

"You won't even take a moment to consider it?"

"I don't have to."

"It's an excellent offer. You can reside in the Underworld full-time; no more of that shadow-travelling to random locales. There's conditional immortality and you'll have a job of the utmost importance."

"I know, but you can't be serious."

"Do I look I am joking? I am not Hermes."

I sighed, "Exactly. You're not Hermes. You never look like you're joking. But you sure have the poker face freaking mastered down to a science."

"Then, why in Rhea's name would you ever think I would not be serious?"

"Because!" I shouted and abruptly stood from my seat. My father glared in response. "You shouldn't even be remotely concerned about me. The war is over. Finished. _Done_. You don't need my help and I don't need yours."

"Nico." Hades gave me a pointed look.

"And let's be honest here. You don't believe I'm cut out for the job. I'm not Bianca. I'm not as important. Bianca was the better one. Bianca was the intelligent child," I exclaimed, while pacing around the throne room.

"Nico," he repeated. His usual form shifted into a McJagger look.

"But you know what?" I asked, kicking over a fallen diamond. "I don't want to be her. I'm not some obedient little child from the 40s. I was born in the 40s but I'm not from then. "

I turned and faced my father, "I'm very much a product of _this time_ and _this place. _I want to make something of myself. I may not know what I want right now but I know it's not this. And I don't have a problem staying at _random locales. _Rio de Janeiro and Thessaloniki aren't random. They're exciting. As a matter of fact, they're better than a place with chopped off heads and dead battalions."

"Sit down," Hades said through clenched teeth. "You are and always will be my concern. You're my son." His face softened by just a fraction. "And Nico, it was merely a suggestion. You're free to reject it."

"I lied."

"You lied." It wasn't a question but a statement.

"You _do_ need my help and I know just the person to become your advisor."

My father raised an eyebrow.

"Thalia Grace."


End file.
